


A High Romance

by jesterlady



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the stupidest thing ever, but I thought that Odo and Kira should get to enjoy that spot that the Chief and Kira would only get to enjoy in another life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A High Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DS9. The title is by John Keats

He spent hours coordinating it. This humanoid love business wasn't something he was an expert on and Quark was the only one he wouldn't admit that to. Nevertheless, he was determined to make this anniversary a good one for him and Kira.

It had started one day at the bar when he was making his daily rounds, keeping both eyes, or as many as he could shapeshift, on Quark. Chief O'Brien and Doctor Bashir had been playing darts. Doctor Bashir was winning while the Chief was currently unloading his own particular anniversary sorrows on the doctor's thin shoulders.

“Keiko is postponing her return for another three weeks. This is our special day, Julian. I'm not supposed to remember it and plan for it like this. Why isn't she obsessing about it and wanting to make sure I do a proper job? I ask you.”

“Maybe because you're obsessing about it enough for the pair of you,” Bashir observed. “Calm down, Miles. You can reschedule.”

“I took leave off!” O'Brien said impatiently. “I finally convinced Kira to let me go there. She doesn't like to talk about it with me, it makes her feel uncomfortable.”

“I'm sure you were a composed old centurion yourself,” Bashir interjected, smiling.

“That's beside the point! This is a romantic place; she's the one who told me so herself and she mediated with her friend to get it for us.”

Odo had heard enough. Quark had reminded him of the date, none too subtly, only last week, and Odo had been pondering it ever since.

“Perhaps I can help, Chief,” he intervened. “I believe I know who could use that empty house. And who could help you reschedule it for another time.”

O'Brien raised his eyebrows.

“I'm listening.”

***

She obviously knew they were headed for Bajor. Where else could they be going? But where on Bajor? What could he possibly have planned? He normally wasn't one for surprises.

They had spring wine on the shuttle flight. They were dressed to perfection. He had brought flowers. She wondered why they hadn't done this years ago. It certainly beat anything else she was used to and that included foot rubs from Miles Edward O'Brien.

“We're here, Nerys,” he said and all at once, he seemed to be unsure of himself.

“Where's here?” she asked lightly, trying to put him at ease.

Though they were the best of friends and now the best of lovers, being together was an adventure and she wanted to make sure that today was a gentler version of their normal activities.

She gasped as she left the shuttle.

“I'm told it's one of the most romantic places you can be.”

“How did you know?”

“The Chief might have mentioned it.”

Kira's face twitched. She was sure that information hadn't been achieved easily.

“Do you like it?” he asked hesitantly.

“It's perfect,” she said, turning to him. “Thank you, Odo.”

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly.

“Happy anniversary, Nerys.”


End file.
